One Last Breath
by The Human Kalei-doscope
Summary: Prequel to 'Across the Universe'. The Doctor is at the end of his 13th life. As he prepares for the end, he is visited by a familiar face.


**Doctor Who © the BBC**

--

It was almost theatric. The Doctor lay on his bed, having just returned his last companion to his home world. He wanted to be alone for what was to come. Just he and his TARDIS, his most faithful and true companion. He had been fond of this body, the only one to have a beard if he recalled correctly.

He smiled, thinking how near foolish it had been to try something new in his last form. _'To late to do anything about it now'_, he mused. He shut his eyes and relaxed. Time to let nature take its course, time to let go...

Time to die.

--

He was floating. Or was it levitating? He always got the two confused. He opened his eyes, finding himself floating (he'd decided to call it that) in a great white space. He couldn't tell exactly how big it was, only that he was surrounded by whiteness. He tries to get himself upright, if he wasn't already. Zero gravity does tend to confuse people.

"Welcome, Doctor." came a woman's voice. The Doctor turned, seeing a person he thought long dead. She wore traditional Gallifreyan robes, only they were pure white. Her girl-ish face and smile were unmistakable.

"Romana?" he said, still in disbelief. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I have only chosen this form to better appeal to you, Doctor."

"Then who are you?" he asked.

"I am the White Guardian." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to find the Key to Time again? Because if that's the case, its a little to late for that. I'm about to die."

"Correction, Doctor. You are dead." That froze the Doctors blood, so to speak.

"What do you mean? If I am then what's all this?!" he gestured manically all over at the white space.

"Limbo. The place between life and death. I have brought you here to give you something." The White Guardian floated to the Doctor and placed her hands on his face and kissed him. Surprised, but none the less the Doctor let the White Guardian kiss him. Once she had stopped, the Doctor felt a little sad.

"May I ask what that was for?"

"I have gifted you with new life, Doctor. You will be needed in the future. When that time comes, look for my sign." she said, before giving the Doctor a harsh shove that seemed to send him flying back like a rocket.

He felt every cell in his body divide at an accelerated rate. Every molecule, every part of himself was changing. But this was more than just a regeneration. It was a rebirth.

He sat up in a snap, gasping for air with his new lungs. He felt of his new face, feeling its smooth yet clammy skin. The Doctor jolted out of his bed and went to the large mirror in the corner. Very unlike his last body, this one was of a short stature. About 5 feet 8 inches, by the Doctors reckoning. His hair was black with visible, but not excessive graying. He had blueish green eyes, and an straight, sharp nose.

He smiled, laughing so loudly that it echoed through out the TARDIS. He was alive, and in an all new body. He jumped for joy, but that soon ended when he recalled the words of the White Guardian.

_"You will be needed in the future. When that time comes, look for my sign."_

The Doctor thought on that. He really wished these trans-dimensional beings would stop being so cryptic. He turned back to the mirror. Now wearing a serious face. He had to stay sharp, and keep an eye out for the White Guardians sign.

But un till then, he was going to the Wardrobe Room to try on new outfits.

--

After about a hour of fiddling around, the Doctor had settled on an Edwardian get up for his new body. He liked the contrast of the navy blue and burgundy. Almost reminded him of when he changed his look in his sixth incarnation. Among his millions of accessories, he picked out a ring with the Seal of Rassilon on it. Along with a blue and silver walking stick and a gold question mark pin, he felt he was properly attired.

In the console room, the Doctor felt as though he hadn't set foot in it for so long. Perhaps it was he hadn't in this body, he couldn't tell. He leaned against the controls, unable to decide on what to do next. He had been so certain of his death, that he had made no plans onward. And further more, he was alone.

Well, perhaps not.

Making his way down the many halls of his TARDIS, the Doctor found an old storage room that he had not used for some time. Digging around, he found what he was looking for. A medium sized creight marked 'K-9'. Retrieving his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, he got to work on building a new model of an old friend.

_'After this.'_ thought the Doctor. _'perhaps a little trip to Earth. For old times sake.'_


End file.
